The Outsiders - - 2 years before
by Karen-chan
Summary: This fic is about Ponyboy's life when he was 12, which means, Johnny, Dally, and the Curtises are still alive. Please Read and review, I would appreciate it!
1. Proluge

I just read the Outsiders, and its a great book! But, the ending. :( Oh well, well, I liked the book.. a lot.. so, I'm gonna write about when  
Johnny and Dally are still alive, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Curtis. The timing begins when Ponyboy is 12. And, Ponyboy is the narrarator, like   
the book. I have no idea what this fic is about. I just decided, hey, I wanna write an Outsider fanfic!  
Disclaimer: I do not the Outsiders.  
  
  
  
It was almost nighttime, so I decided to go out and smoke some before my mom caught me. I had just turned 12, and I figured, I'm old  
enough to be smoking. Besides, Johnny has been smoking since he was nine. I had stolen one of Soda's cigarettes, I didn't think he would   
notice. So, I sat there smoking, it didn't taste good, but it makes you look tuff.   
  
"Hey Ponyboy. Whatchya got there?" Soda's voice came from behind. I turned, and put the stick behind my back.  
"Nothin' I'm just sittin' here." I said, trying to sound truthful.  
"'Ya sure? I think I smell somethin'.. smells like.. smoke." Soda replied.  
Soda's got this ability to know when I'm lying. I don't know how, but every time, I lie, he always sees through it. Soda turned me around,  
and took the cigarette from my hand.   
"Pony, you shouldn't be smokin'! Its bad for you, you know."  
"But, Johnny's been smokin' since he was nine!"  
"'Cause Johnny is Johnny. Why don't we go inside, and you can ask mom if your she wants you to smoke."  
"Aww Sodapop, you know shes gonna say no!"  
Soda shrugged and then threw the cigarette on the floor, and stomped on it. Then he turned and went inside.  
"You better hurry and come in. We're 'bout to eat."  
I frowned. Soda is cool, he's a real good person to talk to, and a good brother, but he was being overprotective latley. Soda's really good-  
looking. Latley, all the girls at school have been hanging on him, even the Socs. I've got another brother. He's Darry. He just got  
out of school, with real good grades, and he could have made it to college. But we don't have the money, and I don't think Darry minds.  
  
I walked into the house, and smelled my mom's cooking. Chicken, with green beans. My mom is a great cook, and she is really nice. She is  
very pretty, and when you see her, she lights up the room. She is serious, but can never keep a straight face around Soda. My dad and Darry  
look almost identical. They could be brothers. Darry is more serious, and my dad loves to joke around.   
  
Everybody was already sitting, about to eat. "Ponyboy, where were you?" my mom asked when I sat down.  
"I was thinking outside." I lied. I half expected Soda to tell my mom what I was really doing, but he just stuffed more food into his already  
full mouth. Soda eats a lot.  
"How was school today?" My mom asked. "Okay." I replied. She looked at Sodapop, and when he didn't say anything, she asked, "Soda?"  
"It was okay, I guess." Soda said. But, he didn't look up. My mom didn't ask anything else. We just sat there eating, which, if I think of it  
is pretty weird, because Soda is always talking, or maybe Darry and dad. When everybody had finished, I had to wash the dishes, because I had  
gotten to the table last.  
  
I went to my room, and fell asleep. Soda slept in the livingroom, and Darry has his own room like me. My mom and dad sleep in their own room.  
  
  
  
  
OKIE.. this is just the proluge sorta thing, to see how well I can write this. Well, please review, and tell me constructive critisism.   
:) Thanks if you read this! 


	2. Sodapop

Well.. I guess I am going to write another chapter. I think the last one I wrote really really sucked. Oh well. Thanks to the people who reviewed. :)   
Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. S.E Hinton does. :)  
  
  
  
The next morning, I was late. The smoke was still in my lungs, and the aftertaste was still there. I had to go to school anyways, because my parents think  
I might be smart enough to get a scholarship to some big college. Darry had good grades, and was a big football player, and, he got a lotta scholarships.  
But, it wasn't enough to pay for college. I guess Darry is meant to be the muscles of the family, and Sodapop.. He tries, but he can't sit still through   
class. Thats why he gets bad grades. I don't think he really cares though. He still goes to school, maybe its because of the girls there. Or maybe its  
because his best buddy is there.   
  
Soda's best friend, Steve, goes to school too. He's 16, one year older than Soda. They've been best friends ever since I can remember. His dad is always  
making him mad though. He hates his dad so much. He is a hateful person. To tell the truth, I don't really like him that much. He thinks I'm a tag a long,  
but, Soda is always asking me to go with them, and I don't wanna say no. Steve is one of us Greasers. There is Two-Bit and Johnny too. Two-bit talks so   
much, its almost impossible to shut him up. He lives with his mom, and his sister. His mom works really hard as a barmaid, to pay for Two-bit and his sister.  
I've never seen Two-bits dad, and I don't expect too. Johnny has it the worst out of all of us. His parents don't seem to do anything for him, but beat him  
up, or yell at him. Every week, he has a new bruise, once or twice, his dad broke his arm. Johnny is quiet, and is the closest to my age, 14 years old.  
  
My school is next to Soda's. Soda and the rest of the gang go to the high school next to my school. So Two-bit drives Johnny, Soda and me to school almost   
every day. I woke up late, and I had to run before Two-bit left.  
"Hey Pony, slept a little too long?" Two-bit asked. "Sometimes I do that too, but my sister always wakes me up."  
"Guess what Pony was up to last night?" Soda said. "He was out smoking." Soda said, with a huge grin on his face.  
Johnny looked at me in suprise. (His left eye was swollen) "When did you start to smoke?" he asked me.  
"Um.. I was um.. just testing it, to see how it tastes." I said, trying to make up an excuse.  
"Its not healthy for you, you know that?" Two-bit added.  
"But, you and Johnny smoke." I protested.  
Johnny stared at me. "Well, smokin' is bad for little kids like you." Two-bit said, as if he wanted to end the subject.  
I just nodded and looked out the window. "Soda, can I stay at ya'lls house tonight?" Johnny asked, quietly.  
"Sure! Mom and Dad won't care." Soda said.  
  
Sodapop, Johnny, and Steve really hate school, but Two-bit really likes it. I do well at school, but I don't like it. Its too easy. My teachers were even  
talking about moving me up one grade. Because my school ends earlier then the gang, I walk home.   
Today I got detention, for taking out my blade to cut the frog I was working on. The small knives they hand out aren't strong enough to cut through. My teacher  
saw my blade and gave me a detention. While I was walking home, I noticed somebody sitting up, leaning onto a wall. He looked familiar. I decided I would   
help him, whoever he was. When I walked up closer, I knew who he was right away. The blonde hair, the white shirt, the jeans. It was Soda!  
"Soda? Sodapop?" I asked.  
"Ponyboy?" Soda asked, looking up. His face wasn't beat up that bad, it looked like somebody had punched his right eye. He was grabbing his right arm, and was  
clenching his teeth.   
"Soda! What happened?" I heard from behind me. When I turned to see who it was, Steve, Two-bit, and Johnny were standing behind me.   
"The Socs.. they came, they tried to jump me. I kept them off me for a minute, but then there were so many. They didn't do anythin', they kinda threw me up   
against this wall. I think my arm's broke." I looked at his arm, and it was bent out of shape.   
"We've got to get you home." Steve said. He helped Soda up, and we all got onto Two-bits car again, and Two-bit drove us back home. When we walked into the   
house, my mom was up quicker then I've ever seen her. She didn't ask any questions at first. She brought Soda to my room, and made him lay down. She got our  
first aid kit, and hurridley worked on his arm. She wrapped his arm up in bandages, and tried to steady his arm, without hurting him too much. It must've  
hurt a lot, because, even while we were sitting outside, we could hear Soda yell once in a while. When we went back inside to see how he was doing, Soda was  
sleeping. He looked a lot younger then 15. I guess thats what happens when you sleep. Dad and Darry was home by then. Both of them were worried when Soda   
didn't wake up for dinner. But my mom had made him eat some sort of medicine to make him sleep.   
  
The next day, we were all at the table, eating breakfast. It wasn't as loud as normal, because Sodapop wasn't there. After ten minutes of silent eating, Soda  
walked casually into the room, with bandages up his arm. His hair was a mess, and he looked tired, but he still smiled and said, "Hey ya'll."  
"How are you feeling?" my dad asked.   
"My arm hurts a little, and I'm a little tired." Soda replied.  
"You can stay home, if you want." my dad said.  
"Really? Hey, maybe breaking my arm isn't so bad." Soda grinned.  
"Maybe I should break my arm, then, skip work." Darry said sarcastically. "If your arm had been broken any worse, you'd probably be at the hospital right now."  
"The boys are really worried." I said.  
"They shouldn't be. Tell them I'm okay." Soda replied. "I.." *boom boom* Somebody knocked on the Curtis's door, but before Mrs. Curtis could anwser, the door  
opened. Two-bit, Steve, and Johnny (who decided to sleep at home) walked in. Soda jumped up, and ran to the door, but Mr. Curtis grabbed his shirt, and pulled  
him back onto the chair. Confused, Soda looked up. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "No energetic movements today." Mr. Curtis said with a laugh. "I'm going to work  
now, so, don't run around the house, and try not to move too much okay Pepsicola?" Soda just nodded, and turned to Two-bit, Steve and Johnny.  
"Hey ya'll, thanks for bringing me home yesterday." he said.  
"No problem, how's your arm? Does it hurt?" Steve asked.  
Soda shrugged. "Its okay I guess. It only hurt when my mom was fixin' it."   
Johnny nodded, "I broke my arm before too, and it hurt a lot."   
Two-bit nodded as well, "I remember. Well, Sodapop, are you going to school or not?" Soda shook his head and said, "I'm homebound today!"  
"Oh, I forgot to tell y'all. A new kid moved in the house next to mine yesterday. I think his name was Dallas something. Dallas Winston?"  
  
  
Thats all.. yeah, I'm sorry it was a little strange, a little bad, and stupid. XD Oh well. I forgot Dally's last name too. Isn't it Winston? Anways, I hope  
you liked this chapter, and if you did, please review, and if you didn't please review. :) 


	3. Dallas

Yay. I only write fics when my modem decides to die, so I guess that means I'll write the second chapter. If you read the first two chapter things, thank   
you very much, I hope you liked them.   
Disclaimer: I do not own the book, the Outsiders.  
  
  
"So, what do you wanna do, send him a cake or somethin'?" Steve asked.  
"Nah, I heard 'bout him, and the rumor is, he's been in and outta the cooler since he was ten. And, he looks pretty tough. Maybe we should talk to him."  
"Yeah, lets go right now!" Soda said, jumping up. "I haven't done anything for a while."  
"No, your not going anywhere. Remember what your father said? Your'e not going anywhere, but I'm going to go to the grocery store now." Mrs. Curtis said.  
Soda sighed, and sat back down. Well, ya'll can go visit him, and I'll just sit here."  
"No, Ponyboy, your going to school, if Two-bit isn't going, then come with me." Mrs. Curtis said.  
I knew I had to go to school anyways, so I grabbed my backpack, and went off with my mom in our truck.   
When I got home from school, I found Soda asleep on my bed, I didn't want to wake him up, so I put my bag down, and quietly left. I figured Two-bit and  
the boys went to that new kid's home, because I didn't see them at school. I wondered if he would be a Greaser, like us, or maybe he would be like Tim  
Shepard, a hood, who I knew would end up dead for robbing a store or something later on. I didn't have to wait to long to find out. Soda walked out my  
door, and yawned.   
"Hey Pony, how was school?" he asked sleepily. I shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I didn't learn nothing new." Soda sat down next to me, and grinned.  
"Ya know, Steve and 'em, they went to visit Dallas Winston. An' they told me he wasn't real friendly. He's real tough. The boys went to the DX, but I  
couldn' go, cause mom wouldn't let me." Soda stated. "I wanna go an' see this Dallas too. But, dad won't let me go until my arm get better."   
Soda leaned back in his chair, and put his good hand behind his head, and pouted. "Its not fair. Those stupid Socs have to come and mess up my arm."  
I just nodded. I didn't see why Sodapop wanted to go see the new kid so bad. He was just a normal guy, and it sounded like he didn't wanna be a Greaser.  
"Hey Soda, I'm gonna go do my homework now, okay?" I told Soda. He nodded, and when I stood up to leave, two strong hands pushed me back down.  
"Boo!" it was Darry's voice. I turned to see Darry's grinning face. He played with my hair and said, "Hey kid, how was school?"  
I shrugged again, and asked, "How was work?" Darry works by roofing houses, and doing other things that people need done.   
"Okay, I guess. This one lady gave me a 'tip' of one hundred dollars. I think she liked me." Darry replied.   
Soda sat up. "Hundred dollars? Was this a Soc? Whatchya gonna do with one hundred dollars?" Soda asked.  
Darry raised his eyebrows. "She looked like a Soc, her house was big enough. I guess I'm gonna give the money to mom and dad. I'm going there tommorow   
too, she say that her other house needs to be roofed, because the storm broke it last week."  
Soda leaned back in his chair again. "Darry, if you wanna roof a rich Soc's house, and the Soc is flirtin' with you, you'd better tell Manda."  
Darry usually doesn't go out much, and dates only once in a while. But, when the boys went out to a club, Darry went too, and met this girl, Manda, and  
they've been going out for a long time. Manda isn't like the Greaser girls, who wear almost no clothing and a lot of make up. She's real pretty, and  
she's in the middle class. Manda wouldn't date a guy like Two-bit or Steve. Darry could be a Soc if he wanted.  
  
Darry shrugged and said, "Why should I tell Manda? I'm not going to date this lady."  
Soda grinned and said, "Well, if the Soc gives you any more money, maybe you can give some to me."  
Darry laughed as he walked off to take a shower. I stood up again, to do my homework, but the door opened, and Steve, Two-bit and Johnny stepped in.  
"Hey Pony, wanna go out and visit the new kid, Dallas again?" Two-bit asked.  
"Again? I didn't get to see him yet." I replied.  
"Yeah, he acted tuff, and told us to go away. But Two-bit wants to go bother him again." Johnny said.  
"Alright, lets go." I said. I don't know why, but it seemed like Two-bit liked Dallas.   
"Hey, Steve, ya goin or not?" Two-bit asked. Steve sat down next to Sodapop and shook his head.  
"I don't think so. I'll stay here and play cards with Soda. Its more fun then going to some guy's house, and then leaving without even doin' nothing."  
Two-bit shrugged, and we left.   
  
Two-bit pulled up in front of his house, and we got out. Johnny and Two-bit walked up the pathway to the guy's house. I looked at it. From the outside,  
it looked like a normal small house. I walked up the pathway behind Johnny and Two-bit. Two-bit rang the doorbell, and after ten seconds, he rang it   
again and again. Finally, a tall guy with dirty blonde hair opened the door. He was wearing a shirt and pants, so he wasn't sleeping.  
"What the HELL do you want? Stop FUCKING bothering me!" he yelled.   
We all just stood there. It wasn't anything we hadn't heard before.   
"We're just here to visit, not like wer'e the cops or nothin'." Two-bit said, grinning.  
"Yeah, if I had ordered a freakin' welcoming party, I woulda asked for someone that actually looks decent enough." Dallas said.  
"So.. can we come in?" Two-bit asked.  
"What if I say no?" Dallas replied.  
"We'll come back tommorow, and ask the same thing." Two-bit said.  
Dallas sighed, and opened the door a little more and walked in. After a couple of seconds, he asked, "What? Do you want a written invatation?"  
We walked in, and Dallas asked, "What are you guys, the friendly neighborhood hoods?"  
"Thats us! A normal Greaser here for ya!" Two-bit said. "So, whats your name?"  
I guess Two-bit was trying to start a conversation. I guess he got one.  
"Dallas Winston, but you can call me Dally, if I let you."   
After that statment, Two-bit raised his eyebrow, and asked, "Then why tell us if you don't want us calling you that?"  
Dallas shrugged, and said, "Names?"   
"Two-bit Matthews." Two-bit said. "Johnny Cade." Johnny said, the first time he had spoken there. "Ponyboy Curtis." I said.  
Dallas laughed. "An' this is ya'll's real names? Two-bit, Ponyboy?" Thats why I hate telling people my name.  
I nodded, and said, "My name is Ponyboy, I'm not lying, it was on my birth certificate."  
"My real name is Keith, not like anybody can remember that name anyway." Two-bit said.  
"And I thought Dallas was a stupid name." Dallas said. "It looks like Johnny Cake is the only guy with a normal name."  
"Johnny CADE." Johnny said, with as much emphasis he could.  
"Yeah, okay." Dallas said. "Were you really put in jail when you were ten?" I asked.  
Dallas turned to face me. "Where'd you hear that?" he asked.  
"Um.. rumor.." I stuttered.   
"Yeah. I've been in the cooler more than you've ever known. You should see my record." Dallas laughed. "New York is filled with criminals. I guess I  
left 'cause the guys down at the station knew my name and my record by heart. It don't look like this place has anything to get in trouble with."  
After that statement, it was easy to talk to Dallas. But, it was eight, and I had to get home, and Two-bit knew it too.  
"We've got to go. Bye Dally." Two-bit said, as he stood up, and walked out the door. Dally just nodded, and after Johnny and I walked out the door, he  
closed it. Maybe Dally would become a Greaser after all, I thought on the ride home. Who knows. Probably not.  
  
  
  
Well, if you liked this short chapter, please review! Thanks so much! :) 


End file.
